


赤刃

by wsmd



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 史密斯夫妇AU全员出场，含一点豆奶“只有未完的故事才有幸福结局。”





	赤刃

1.

李汶翰半夜三点半醒过来，身旁是一片冰凉，黄嘉新不在。

垃圾公司不做人，派他赶一大清早的飞机出差，因此黄嘉新不得不摸黑赶路去机场。

临走前还依依不舍地亲了李汶翰一脸口水，李汶翰睡得正香，还以为是什么人觊觎他的美色，差点要拿出藏在枕头下的手枪。

还好还好，没掉皮。

和黄嘉新结婚快一年，李汶翰时刻提心吊胆，生怕枕边人发现他的真实面目。他给自己立的表面人设是一个没什么名气的音乐人，但实际上他是一个杀手。

——还是那种最顶级的杀手。虽然现在因为结婚半隐退了，但在杀手圈依然有很大的名气。

手机在不停地振动，李汶翰拿起来一看，杀手群里又在兜售他的表情包了，五毛钱一张，还买二送一。李汶翰愤怒地出十块钱买断，看了看自己的微信余额上可怜的0.51，寻思着是该接点外快了。

现在当杀手也好不容易，信息时代什么都电子化，杀人还要在一个叫做“摇摇乐”的APP上抢单。这个黑底的APP看起来非常正经，图标是一个字母U型的多面体，也不怎么占内存。

但是据论坛内部的小道消息，摇摇乐在开发的过程中出现了一些小意外——摇摇乐制作到三分之二的时候，它的开发者杀手界的著名程序员胡春杨同志跑去谈恋爱了，于是摇摇乐的后续工程非常随意且潦草地收了尾。

这直接导致了摇摇乐的服务器非常不稳定，经常刚点进去一个单子就卡住，没过几秒直接崩掉，李汶翰看着页面上的“502 Bad Gateway”字眼，内心也很Bad。

每当这个时候管栎就会幸灾乐祸地跑过来，一语双关地直指要害：“看吧，这就是谈恋爱的下场。不谈恋爱，逼事没有。”

李汶翰蹲在总部大楼老板办公室的落地窗前（因为这里网最好），捧着脸唉声叹气：“淦！S级的单子，够我包养黄嘉新大半年了！”

管栎的表情就有点精彩，发出善意的调侃：“你好，我想确认一下，你和那位黄先生是正常的合法伴侣吧？”

李汶翰一拍地，表情狰狞：“怎么说话呢，我和黄嘉新一晚上能搞七次呢。”

半个小时后，那个大单子被另一名杀手抢走，李汶翰气急败坏，开始口不择言地扫射群体：“恋爱脑不配当程序员！”

那位抢走他单子的杀手的id叫做小熊软糖，头像也是一个粉橘色的小熊形状的软糖，李汶翰仔细研究几秒后终于找到了一点微弱的安慰：“这么软的名字和头像，啧啧啧……算了算了，不和女人计较。”

后果往往是李汶翰退而求其次，选择简单但是钱少的小单子做做，然后对着微薄的报酬感叹命运不公，本来也没多少钱，还要跟组织三七分。

他走到今天这个疯逼样错就错在他加入了一个神秘又无聊的杀手组织U9，当时这个组织的创始人夏瀚宇牛皮吹得天花乱坠，骗他说什么进U9能赚大钱，组织会包五险一金，还有福利补贴，愣是把他忽悠了进来。

都怪自己年少不懂事，签了好几年的合同，又逃不掉，一方面是因为组织里太多人欠他钱，另一方面他确实舍不得付违约金，于是只能凑合着过。

有次李汶翰还被扣了奖金，就因为他在群聊的时候没有把组织的英文全称大写，气得他直接屏蔽了工作群。

然后这个傻逼的组织还要在半夜给他打电话，用仿佛总部被炸了的紧急语气催他赶紧过来总部大楼斗地主，二缺一。

李汶翰很暴躁地扔下一句：“我要跟我老公睡觉，没空。”

电话那头他的同事李振宁十分不屑：“你可拉倒吧，做爱哪有斗地主爽？”

李汶翰反唇相讥，怜悯地叹气道：“没有性生活的人好可怜。”

“滚吧，我稀罕呐？速来。总部大楼地址发你了，别再走错了。”李振宁嫌弃地总结发言，“还有你路过全时记得帮我带罐泡面，要老坛酸菜味的，谢谢。”

事已至此，李汶翰只能骂骂咧咧地开车去总部。

车载随手调到不知名深夜电台，主播居然在口述自己如何进行一场紧张刺激的斗地主，李汶翰翻了个白眼，心想这别不是李振宁的副业吧。

下一秒电台开始播放年度金曲情歌《春日记忆》，深夜路上几乎没有车，只有尽职伫立在街边的路灯像一双双眼睛，发出平静的审视。

李汶翰的烟瘾忽然莫名发作，等红灯的空档他在手套箱里摸到一包崭新的软中华，不知道是什么时候被遗弃在这里的，但好歹还是派上了用场。

抽出一根烟来的时候，李汶翰又想到黄嘉新多次劝诫他不要抽烟，便只叼着过把瘾。

当然，更重要的原因是他没有找到打火机。

其实李汶翰算是一名多数人刻板印象里的杀手，爱抽烟爱喝酒，把脏话挂在嘴边，不开玩笑的时候冷着脸气场逼人，正经起来下手更是干脆利落从不手软，果敢狠绝得像是天生吃这碗饭的杀手模范标本。

事实是，长江后浪推前浪，现在的那些年轻到堪堪成年的杀手，多数烟酒不沾——毕竟这在一定程度上会麻痹他们的神经，影响他们的判断和射击的精准度。

只是李汶翰并不怎么在意这些，因为酒精和尼古丁也确实不会对他有实质性的干扰。

遇到黄嘉新以后李汶翰慢慢地开始习惯变得不像自己。

他时常觉得自己或许爱黄嘉新，他确实愿意为了黄嘉新隐藏真实的自己，改变掉一些陋习，打造一个更完美、更符合黄嘉新内心期许的丈夫形象。

但更多的时候他会怀疑自己究竟爱不爱黄嘉新。怎么会有人在爱人面前说遍谎言，极尽伪装。

然而撒谎和伪装却是杀手的必修课，不会表演的杀手要如何准确捕猎目标，又怎能安全抽身。

说起来他跟黄嘉新是一见钟情，在酒吧靠眼神相互勾引，当晚滚上床，中途看了场不怎么搞笑但足够烂的爱情喜剧片，一个星期后一个无风的晴朗夜晚，黄嘉新约他在小区中心的人工湖见面，捧着玫瑰呈上戒指就直接求婚。

李汶翰觉得黄嘉新很勇敢但是也很愚蠢，可是黄嘉新还带了个傻气兮兮的皮卡丘玩偶，本人更是笑得比皮卡丘还傻，唱着有点跑调的《情非得已》。

在黄嘉新唱到“爱上你是我情非得已”的时候，李汶翰确定自己心动了，于是他犹豫了一秒，然后答应了黄嘉新简陋的求婚。

对此，U9的另一位顶级杀手何昶希的评价是：“不理智，十分不理智。”

而他的圈内男友陈宥维的评价是：“浪漫，非常浪漫。”

关于王牌杀手李汶翰闪婚这件事，算圈内秘闻，只有小部分人知道。也只是知道，局限于“东北虎有了合法伴侣”，并不清楚其中细节。

主要是李汶翰不太想连累黄嘉新，私事一旦跟公众舆论挂钩，放到明面上成为谈资和筹码，谁管你是不是圈外人。跟李汶翰结仇的人多得数不过来，保不准谁会借机对黄嘉新做什么。

说到底，李汶翰就是担心黄嘉新卷入不必要的纷争，做他们这行实在太危险了，虽然黄嘉新确实已经成为了他的软肋，但麻烦自然是越少越好，所以他有意封锁了消息。

自然不乏什么“杀手爆料解密”的账号会搬料到地下论坛里，声称“听说U9的第一杀手东北虎结婚了，老公是圈外的”。

有时何昶希会披上马甲，义愤填膺地评论一句“U9第一杀手明明是猛男何伟！”。偶尔李振宁恶趣味上来了也会恶搞一下，装作李汶翰的粉丝评论“抱走东北虎不约！守护全U9最好的杀手东北虎❤❤❤”。

不过一般情况下U9的第一黑客姚明明会在第一时间黑掉这种类似营销号的账号，并且在这之前会留下一句极具挑衅意味的话：“你号没了。”

2.

李汶翰慢悠悠开着车到达U9总部大楼门口的时候，已经快五点了。

天蒙蒙亮，泛出一点凄惨的鱼肚白。李汶翰停好车熄火，看一眼时间，悲痛地想，夭寿了，这得用多少保养品才能抚慰我受伤的娇嫩肌肤啊，我为了你们有奶真是付出了太多。

楼下的24小时便利店倒还是灯火通明，李汶翰熟练地跟店员打过招呼，报复性地买了罐K师傅的红烧牛肉面。想想良心实在过不去，于是转头去隔壁货架上给李振宁拿了根火腿肠。

又想到家里避孕套好像用完了，李汶翰结账时便随手抓了两盒，很没有心理负担地用了黄嘉新的卡。

先刷卡再输密码，然后是声纹锁、指纹锁、虹膜锁，九九八十一道关卡后总算进了楼，摁下通往顶楼的电梯按钮。

这栋楼的内部构造更是复杂，像是一座沉睡的巨大迷宫。李汶翰轻车熟路地七拐八拐，在一间挂着“doi中，勿扰”牌子的会议室外站定。

李汶翰对着手机屏幕很注意个人形象地整理了一下发型，然后推开房门，圆桌旁围坐着几个人正在开黑，听到动静都齐刷刷地抬头看他。

“你怎么才来啊。”等待斗地主的另一位，不知道是U9第几杀手何昶希说，“我们等到花~都谢了！”

李汶翰把塑料袋扔给李振宁，拉了把椅子坐下来，随口扯了个理由：“路上堵车。”

没等何昶希揭穿他这假的要死的借口，李振宁就已经提着塑料袋过来声讨：“怎么是红烧牛肉面啊！我可是老坛酸菜毒唯，你买我对家，是何居心！”

李汶翰抓过一副扑克牌，拆开包装膜：“有的吃不错了，还挑三拣四。四块钱记得转给我啊，火腿肠就当哥送你的了。”

何昶希瞅了一眼塑料袋里的东西，顿时整张脸都皱在一起：“你恶不恶心啊你！居然把套子和泡面放在一起！”

李汶翰不但没有感到丝毫的羞耻，还十分自然地拿起一盒安全套递给何昶希：“喏，送给你和陈宥维的，百年好合。”

“对了，上次你让明明查的那个小熊软糖查到了。”管栎放下手机，抱着电脑走过来，“他叫嘉羿，这两年在业内混得挺好，小有名气，听说从未失手。”

管栎话锋一转：“但是他人比较神秘，从来没人见过他的真面目，没什么有用的信息。具体什么身份明明还在查，不过他让我提前给你打个预防剂，十有八九查不出来。”

“等查到了看我不把他——”李汶翰做了个抹脖子的动作，“敢跟我东北虎抢单子，呵呵。”

李振宁忿忿地去饮水机那里接了热水泡泡面，回来的时候抢过李汶翰手里的牌：“行了，你真以为我们大半夜叫你过来斗地主啊？”

“本来是这么以为的。”李汶翰很诚恳地坦白，“但是我看到管栎也在，就认为可能临时改成打麻将了。”

管栎不接梗，把一份资料摆在他面前：“你看看，大单子。”

这个单子和摇摇乐上的那些“小打小闹”可不一样，并不是单纯的金钱交易和雇佣关系，也不能用一句话简单定义它的性质。由U9经手的，多多少少和军政商黑挂钩。

多年前夏瀚宇和李汶翰说的“进U9能赚大钱”也并不完全是诓骗李汶翰，这种量级的单子只有U9这种做大做强了的组织才能接到，毕竟组织内部人员走动密切，配合默契，更不容易失手。

“单子”都是通过层层加密的内部网络直接传进来送到夏瀚宇手上，再由夏瀚宇省去很多细节一级一级传递给下面的人去做。保密工作做得好，免去许多后顾之忧。

不过李汶翰他们更倾向于叫它“任务”——这一说，就有点不容拒绝的责任意味。

事实上也轮不到他们拒绝，和责任无关，更多时候他们不过把这当做一份普通的工作。

这次需要他们解决掉的是一个臭名昭著的商人，姓姚，什么丧尽天良的勾当都干过，手里不知道有多少条人命，偏偏身后关系网太密太复杂，牵一发而动全身。

但罪行积累到一定程度，达到怒气和道德的临界值，要么沉默要么爆发，于是干脆直接制造一场暗杀。

时机很恰当，下个星期姚先生要在自己郊外的一处住宅举办生日宴会，排场很大。人多手杂，方便制造混乱，也方便借人掩护，是绝佳的机会。

相应的任务难度不言而喻，毕竟这位姚先生贪生怕死，视命如财，肯定会安插许多保镖在身，或许也会雇佣杀手保护他。

假如任务成功了自然皆大欢喜，可一旦失败或暴露，死了还算好的，如果没死成，那么姚先生会有一万种方式折磨得人生不如死。

“我合理怀疑这个单子是上边下的。”李汶翰听完任务安排后一笑，“好一招借刀杀人啊，让我们替他卖命。高，实在是高。”

何昶希耸耸肩：“谁知道呢。不过也算是为民除害了。”

李汶翰面部表情夸张，十分不走心地表演一个震撼：“哟，稀奇，U9变慈善机构了？还为民除害，咋不考个公务员呢。”

何昶希略一沉吟：“你这个建议不错，回头我考虑一下。”

管栎往椅背上一靠，笑吟吟地看好戏：“你管是谁呢？做杀手呐，最重要的是嘴严。这个报酬不错，有钱赚你还不开心？”

李汶翰懒懒地一抬眼皮：“钱重要命重要？最会保守秘密的，可不就是死人。”

“看不出来你还这么怕死啊？”李振宁吸溜一口泡面，挥舞着叉子嘲笑他，“堂堂东北虎，说出去太丢我们U9的脸了吧。”

确实，怕死不像他的作风，毕竟他李汶翰从前最不在乎的就是他这条命。

但单身狗又懂什么呢。

“钱难赚屎难吃，养家糊口不容易。”何昶希也调侃他，“加油，你可以的！”

话是这么说，但——李汶翰终于察觉到了不对劲：“等会，这种危险程度的任务我们以前不都是团伙作案吗？怎么，兄弟本是同林鸟， 大难临头各自飞？”

李振宁立刻说：“谁跟你是兄弟啊？我们只是普通同事，莫要倒贴。拒绝捆绑，放我独美。”

李汶翰：“……你给我少追点星。”

管栎一摊手，表情很无辜：“我只负责搜集情报，从来不搞你们Killer那一套。”

李汶翰又转头看何昶希，这个常年跟他抢“U9第一杀手”头衔的八分之一俄罗斯人，是该拿出点战斗民族的威猛来了。

可何昶希眼珠子滴溜溜地一转，表情比管栎更无辜：“我前两天出任务受伤了，缝了九针，伤口现在还疼着呢。哎哟，疼死了，我男朋友亲亲都好不了。”

“我嗅到了一丝阴谋的味道。”李汶翰如实说。

“哪有的事，我们还能害你不成。”管栎拍拍他的肩，语重心长，“为了党和人民，去吧！”

李汶翰非常冷静地指出客观事实：“我觉得能。”

管栎摆摆手，冷酷地说：“不要你觉得，我要我觉得。都听组织的，我不管你怎么想，都听组织的。”

何昶希双手握拳给他打气：“一人出任务，全组织光荣！”

李振宁也格外亢奋：“苦不苦，想想红军两万五！累不累，想想革命老前辈！”

3.

要单独执行一个难度系数很高的任务不算什么，李汶翰当了这么多年杀手，业务能力肯定没问题，心理素质也还算不错。

最困难的事是他要怎么骗过黄嘉新。

什么“去录音棚通宵录歌”、“参加朋友的生日party”，甚至“发小家里的狗走丢了我要去帮他找”这样的理由都用过了，李汶翰黔驴技穷，再编不出像样的借口来。

“你说朋友结婚你要去当伴郎不就完事了。”热心市民姚明明给他出谋划策，“正好，我看胡春杨也该结婚了。”

“U9有你真是了不起。”李汶翰夸赞道，欣然采纳这个建议。

两天后黄嘉新出差回来，给李汶翰带了当地特产，李汶翰抱着比他脸还大的芒果乐呵呵，360度拍照发朋友圈，收到一众杀手好友的点赞，以及大boss夏瀚宇的评论：“这玩意儿不错，给爷也整个。”

晚饭时黄嘉新支支吾吾半天，李汶翰疑惑地问：“有话就说，怎么，你今天晚上想不戴套？”

黄嘉新塞了一块肉到嘴里，含糊其辞：“周末我……我有个朋友的小孩满岁酒……”

这不是巧了吗？

李汶翰心想太好了胡春杨你不用结婚了，没等黄嘉新说完就朝他脸上“吧唧”亲了一口：“我就不陪你去了我周末要写歌死线太恐怖了亲爱的祝你玩得愉快也替我带祝福给你朋友和他的小孩。”

黄嘉新抬起头，眼神直白，口吻真挚：“所以今晚真的可以不戴套吗？”

周末很快到来，李汶翰跟黄嘉新甜甜蜜蜜地交换完goodbye kiss后，走进厨房把那个大芒果切开，拿起一块芒果肉吃。

吃到一半李汶翰忽然想起什么，仔细地洗了手，又用纸巾擦干水珠，这才摘下右手无名指上的戒指。

戒指是很朴素的款式，但做工格外精良。李汶翰轻轻吻了吻戒指，然后拿出一根银链把它串好戴在了脖子上。

要说这姚先生也真是不服老，生日会搞个什么cosplay主题，非要来客穿奇装异服配合他玩，实在不符合他这年过半百的精明商人的形象。

不过这也给了李汶翰很好的伪装机会。

李汶翰在厨房柜橱的秘密夹层里挑选了一把锋利的刀别在腿环处，换上早就准备好的改良版钢铁侠套装，配一副拉风的钢铁侠面具，李汶翰顿时觉得自己就是钢铁侠本侠。

服装又轻便又拉风，可以从侧边拉开取出匕首，面具也严实，李汶翰相信就是黄嘉新也认不出他，完美。

在生日宴会开始前的半个小时李汶翰成功抵达姚先生的郊外住宅，对着金碧辉煌的建筑感叹一句资本主义的生活真是腐朽，出示了请帖后顺利通过检查，混进人群里。

微型无线通讯器里李振宁低声说：“两点钟方向……”

李汶翰一挑眉，从侍者的托盘里拿了杯红酒：“目标出现了？”

李振宁继续说：“两点钟方向，十五米左右，有个帅哥，跟你挺配的。”

“我草你大爷的李振宁。”李汶翰笑骂道，“老子结婚了。”

“我说真的，而且那个帅哥看起来还挺像你老公——”

李振宁话音未落，只听得一声欢呼，李汶翰顺着众人的视线看去，只见旋转楼梯上缓缓走下来一个人，身旁跟着几个穿着性感的兔女郎，身后是一群黑衣保镖。

众星捧月间，姚先生登场，一路走一路笑着和人挥手，五十多岁的人保养得很好，看起来依旧精神矍铄。

姚先生走上大堂中间的圆台，对着麦克风作简短致辞。李汶翰饮一口杯中红酒，不动声色地朝他那边移动。

按照原来的计划，陈宥维会埋伏在对面的楼顶进行狙击。只不过因为参加宴会的人员纷杂，为了避免误伤无辜，他只会击中大堂内那个最大最明亮的吊灯，带来短暂有效的黑暗，顺便制造混乱和恐慌。

而李汶翰负责在这段时间内直接用匕首结束姚先生的生命。

李振宁的声音重新涌现在通讯器里：“陈宥维已经准备好了，两分钟后进行射击，你最多只有十秒……不，五秒。”

李汶翰勾唇一笑：“足够了。”

两分钟后，伴随着一声“砰——”的枪响，顶部的水晶吊灯应声倒地，摔得四分五裂。尖叫声此起彼伏，场面瞬间陷入慌乱。

保镖们立刻进入戒备状态迅速围住姚先生，但李汶翰的反应比他们还要快，李汶翰撞开离自己最近也是离姚先生最近的那个保镖，抽出腿环处别着的刀，猛地挥出——

一切都应该十分顺利，如果不是因为那道不知道从哪里冒出来的枪声的话。

子弹不偏不倚地打中圆台旁边摆放着的花瓶，碎片崩裂开，在李汶翰的脸上划开一道细小的口子。

这动静吸引了那群保镖，立即有人扑上来抢夺李汶翰手里的匕首。李汶翰低声咒骂一句，干脆直接将那把刀甩出去，转身一个回旋踢再解决掉一个保镖。

第二枪这时擦着李汶翰的肩膀射中姚先生的腿。

姚先生惨叫一声，李汶翰捂住肩膀在地上滚了两圈，抓起脚边花瓶的碎片，朝着枪声的来源丢过去，然后在灯亮起来前飞快地跑上二楼。

该死的。李汶翰躲进厕所，查看了一下肩膀处的伤口，还好，只是小伤。他撕下衣服上的一片布料给自己简单包扎了一下，又在心里猜测方才横插一脚破坏他任务的那个人的来历。

显而易见，那个人也是来杀姚先生的。

只是李汶翰不知道他是敌是友，是不是也有顺便解决掉自己的打算。

但他甚至都没来得及看清那个人的脸，只看到一片红黑相间的衣角。

李汶翰扯下面具，打开水龙头冲了把脸：“任务失败了，而且我应该已经暴露了。”

微型通讯器里李振宁几不可闻地叹了口气：“没关系，我们还有Plan B。”

“是什么？”

“色诱。”

“操你妈。”李汶翰忍不住大骂，“我可是已婚人士！”

“没办法，谁让你好看呢，为了组织，你只能牺牲一下咯。”李振宁不怎么真诚地道歉，“东北虎同志，组织会记住你的。你放心好了，这件事我们不会告诉你老公的。”

“我是真不知道你们有奶还搞乌鸦燕子这一套。”李汶翰给气笑了，嘲讽道，“牛逼，真的牛逼。”

李振宁嘿嘿一笑：“过奖了。好了，不跟你开玩笑了，你转身，八点钟方向那个清洁工看到没，她是我们的人，她那有新的衣服和假发。至于Plan B，你知道的，其实我们所有任务的Plan B都是一样的——你随便杀吧，夏瀚宇准了。”

和线人同志对完暗号后，李汶翰顺利拿到了东西。一顶金色的假发，一件红色的衣服，一张花脸面具，还有一把柯尔特。

——如果那件红色的衣服不是一条裙子的话，李汶翰会因为周到的考虑而夸赞李振宁一句的。

他妈的不就是一桶红烧牛肉面吗，李振宁你没必要公报私仇吧？李汶翰恶狠狠地吐槽道，已经在心里要用MP5打爆他这位同事的头。

好在李汶翰承受能力比较强，职业素养也比较高，知道不能在上班时间做这种违法乱纪的事，而且要维持同事之间的团结友爱。

我真的为了你们有奶付出了太多。李汶翰深呼吸让自己冷静下来，迅速换好衣服和假发，佩戴上面具走出厕所。

在厕所门口却不小心跟一个男人撞上，李汶翰还没来得及道歉，对方便急匆匆地走了。

李汶翰看着那个穿着蜘蛛侠的背影觉得极其熟悉，想到刚才的接触，那衣服下藏有的分明是极具力量和爆发力的肌肉。

这衣服总觉得在哪见过……李汶翰皱了皱眉，心底隐隐有不详的预感。

4.

整栋住宅已经被完全封锁了，姚先生势必不会就此罢休，肯定是要抓住偷袭他的人的。

走廊和楼梯上回荡着错乱密集的脚步声，不断有黑衣人上来搜查，个个肌肉发达人高马大，看样子能一拳打死五个李汶翰。

李汶翰用皮带悄无声息地解决了一个黑衣人，顺道卸了他的枪自己背上。

李振宁说：“目标在走廊尽头那间房里，一楼有十八人，二楼……保守估计有二十五人。你这样贸然过去肯定不行。”

回答他的是一声清脆的枪响。

“男人不能说不行。”难得李汶翰还有心思开玩笑，“你别忘了，我可是东北虎。”

李汶翰一路走一路杀，两只手各拿一支枪突突突地扫射，所过之处基本没有完好的地方，玩得不亦乐乎。

本来他不想这么高调的，毕竟杀手就是要沉默地来，沉默地杀人，再沉默地走。但是没办法，谁让局面已经完全掌控不住了呢？

而且组织已经批准了，他这不是一切听从组织安排嘛。

虽然长裙在一定程度上阻碍了李汶翰的发挥，不过对付这帮人还是绰绰有余。李汶翰吹着口哨推开走廊尽头那间房的门，把枪对准床上的人。

房间里安静得反常，是一片令人窒息的死寂。李汶翰闻到熟悉的血腥味，谨慎地往前走了几步，姚先生趴在床上，一动不动。

他身下的床单上有淡淡的血迹，李汶翰伸出手探了探他的鼻息——

没气了。姚先生已经死了。

李汶翰正在面临他这么多年职业生涯中最大的挑战——他的目标被不知道是谁杀了，有人抢了他的任务！

床头画着一颗巨大的黄色星星，李汶翰一时也有点懵：“这什么情况？陈宥维把他爆头了？”

通讯器里传来陈宥维的声音：“不是我。你看床头那颗星星。”

陈宥维早已安全撤离并和李振宁成功汇合了，此刻正拿着望远镜解释道：“我好像听说过，有些杀手是喜欢在现场留下专属的图案，表示是自己杀的人。等会，这个图案有点熟悉啊……”

李汶翰只觉得这一切荒谬又不可思议：“老整这么复杂有意思吗？狗撒尿宣誓主权呢？这年头还有这么幼稚又傻逼的杀手？”

那边陈宥维对着那个星星看了半天，最后迟疑着说：“我没记错的话，这个图案好像是……嘉羿？前两天明明还跟我们说过的，诶对了，你俩是不是有仇来着？”

“嘉羿”这两个字让李汶翰彻底爆发了：“我操他全家！这个嘉羿到底是谁！抢我摇摇乐S级单子也就算了，现在连我的任务也抢？！”

李振宁起立鼓掌：“牛逼。”

听到掌声的李汶翰：“？”

但当务之急还是先撤退。

李汶翰破窗跳楼的时候认真思索了一下，猜测嘉羿很有可能是先前在大堂开枪的那个人，他穿什么衣服来着？红色和黑色的……

……蜘蛛侠？

那不就是之前他在厕所门口碰到的那个！李汶翰又一句国骂，真是人生何处不相逢。

要不怎么说冤家路窄，李汶翰刚在楼下小花园的草丛里落定，就看到离他一米处蹲着一个不明生物正在抽烟，姿势十分优雅。

正是那位蜘蛛侠，或者说，嘉羿。

“哥们儿，”李汶翰举起刚才在走廊上捡到的勃朗宁，指着嘉羿的脑袋，“虽然你杀和我杀没有本质区别，但杀人也要分先来后到吧。你抢我任务，我不好跟组织交差啊。”

只见那位蜘蛛侠愣了愣，果断地掐灭烟头，然后拔腿就跑。

幸运的是，这位蜘蛛侠杀人手段高明，跑得却不怎么快，李汶翰很快就追上了，也不管会不会暴露位置，直接朝着嘉羿的背后开了一枪。

新仇旧恨叠加，李汶翰恨不得把嘉羿拆之入腹。

他东北虎什么时候还被别人截胡过任务！

嘉羿仿佛后脑勺长了眼睛，巧妙地躲过那枪，转身反手抓住李汶翰的手腕，踢掉他手中的枪，两个人扭打在一起。

李汶翰本来想去掐嘉羿的脖子，但后者一个仰头，李汶翰的手指只碰到一片冰凉的触感，李汶翰条件反射地用力一抓，好像扯掉了什么东西。

就见嘉羿的脸色瞬间变了，他往勃朗宁的位置伸手，李汶翰以为他要抢武器，下意识给嘉羿的腹部来了一个肘击，嘉羿闷哼一声，李汶翰错觉这声音也很耳熟。

但出乎他意料的是，嘉羿并没有去抢枪，而是去抓地上的一个东西，爱惜又宝贝地捧在手里。

清冷惨白的月光下，李汶翰看得非常清楚，嘉羿掌心里是一条银链，上面串着一枚跟自己脖子上一模一样的戒指。

而他自己的那枚戒指大大咧咧地躺在自己的锁骨处，并且因为他穿着该死的裙子，脖子到锁骨的一大片肌肤上并没有任何遮挡的东西。

显然，嘉羿也看到了他的戒指。

空气一瞬间凝固了，他们相顾无言，夜风吹过来有点冷。

虽然事态已经很明朗了，但为了确保万无一失，他们还是各自进行了诡异的打招呼方式：

“……黄嘎森？”

“……雷门憨？”

然后两位同时发出了一声气沉丹田的呐喊：“操！”

李汶翰正在面临他这么多年职业生涯中更大的挑战——他的丈夫，黄嘉新，五讲四美新时代好青年，跟他一样，是一个杀手。

好哇，李汶翰结婚以来积攒的那点因欺骗和隐瞒爱人而产生的愧疚顿时烟消云散，搞了半天，原来黄嘉新也在骗他。

李汶翰又确认了一遍：“你就是嘉羿？”

“真的是你啊……”黄嘉新颤颤巍巍地取下自己的蜘蛛侠头套，“我还说哪个憨批跟我老婆声音这么像……”

“你还好意思劝我戒烟？你他妈自己倒是抽得很熟练啊！”李汶翰也摘下面具扔到地上，抱着臂开始算账，“不是朋友的小孩满岁酒吗？”

“你不是也说你要写歌吗？”黄嘉新不甘示弱地戳穿他，“怎么，你来这里找灵感？”

还没等李汶翰继续挖苦几句，两人都听到从四面八方传来的脚步声和枪支摩擦的声音。想来是刚才李汶翰气昏头不管不顾开的那一枪动静太大，引来了姚先生的人。

“回家再跟你算账。”李汶翰从腰侧的内层口袋里掏出车钥匙扔给他，“我在后面停了车，你去开，我殿后。”

5.

这简直可以算得上李汶翰二十五年来最精彩的一个夜晚。

先是跑来郊外执行一个看起来无比正义的任务，没想到中途任务失败，屈辱地舍身穿上裙子，目标却被人抢先解决，然后“惊喜”地发现这个抢他任务的人，不仅是自己从前的仇人，还是自己的老公，一个特别爱冲他撒娇的人。

这不是巧了吗，他爱的和他恨的，都是同一个人。

太过于戏剧化的情节，让李汶翰在几乎被包围的时候甚至笑了出来。

李振宁说得没错，他是有些贸然了。李汶翰身上有一点轻微的擦伤，倒也没中弹，但敌众我寡，情势对他很不利。

如果要硬刚，他大概只有百分之七十的把握。

下一秒右侧的墙发出巨大的声响，砖石轰然倒塌，漫天的粉尘中一辆黑色的奥迪A6冲破灰雾杀了进来，凶恶地撞倒篱笆和栅栏，碾碎一大片花花草草，停在了他的身旁。

车门半开，一个人灵活地探出半个身子，在所有人都没反应过来前，十几发子弹联发飞速扫射掉大半黑衣人。

李汶翰敏捷地跳上车，冲身后开了一枪，弹了弹身上的灰尘：“黄嘉新这辆车你赔。”

“你还藏了把AK47呢，我之前怎么没发现。”黄嘉新扬了扬手中的步枪，单手控制住方向盘转弯打死，“挺好用。”

李汶翰把那把空了的勃朗宁扔出窗外，爬到后座摁下夹缝里隐秘的开关，从底下的暗格里拿出了一把M16：“还有一把，惊不惊喜？意不意外？”

黄嘉新：“……”

车子还算顺利地驶上了公路，李汶翰打开天窗，他们后面果然跟着好几辆穷追不舍的车。他开了两枪试试手感，还行，没特别手生，于是他满意地开始进行愉快的扫射。

生死关头，李汶翰还不忘满足他的好奇心：“说起来你干吗取这个名字，嘉羿，听起来很修真小说。”

“这个名字明明贼拉酷炫！”黄嘉新反驳道，也礼尚往来地问一句，“那你叫什么？”

李汶翰打穿为首的那辆车的主驾驶挡风玻璃，报上名号：“东北虎。”

黄嘉新察言观色，殷勤地拍马屁：“原来你就是大名鼎鼎的东北虎，久仰久仰。”

“算起来我还是你前辈呢。”李汶翰存心刁难他，用带着点调笑的语气说，“叫声哥哥来听。”

黄嘉新没说话，突然往左打了一下方向盘，猛地一踩油门，李汶翰被惯性弄得撞在天窗上，子弹打偏，射杀了公路旁一颗孤独又无辜的枯树。

很幼稚的报复手段，李汶翰咬牙切齿：“黄嘉新，你到底拿驾照了吗？”

幼稚的黄先生坦坦荡荡地笑：“没有啊。”

“无证驾驶，可以。”李汶翰比他更幼稚，一定要在嘴上赢回来，“怪不得车技这么烂。”

“其实这一切都有迹可循，我早该猜到，都9102年了，正常人是不会在自己手臂上纹一个东北虎的纹身的。”黄嘉新绕回刚才的话题，事后诸葛亮，“还是卡通版的、脸上有两块粉嫩腮红的软萌东北虎。”

李汶翰嗤笑一声：“你没发现最近东北虎有点褪色了吗？”

黄嘉新：“？”

“那只是纹身贴而已。”李汶翰弯腰拿起黄嘉新放在副驾驶上的AK47，“我也不会想到，你都二十四了，在摇摇乐上的头像会是一个可爱的小熊软糖。”

黄嘉新大笑：“彼此彼此。”

“还有——”李汶翰说，“开车记得系安全带。”

后面的车不要命地撞上来，企图拦下他们，李汶翰用几颗子弹拆掉它的轮胎，换弹夹的时候随手抄起后座上一个长方体的东西扔过去砸对方的头。

黄嘉新从后视镜里看到，两眼一黑：“李汶翰那是我新买的iPad！前天才到的！”

李汶翰则很无所谓：“你的iPad怎么在我车上？我不管，在我车上就是我的iPad。”

于是李汶翰再次遭到了幼稚的报复，黄嘉新左拐右拐，路线诡异，速度也时快时慢，李汶翰被颠得头晕，几乎气得要吐血，只能钻到驾驶座：“滚开，我来开。”

黄嘉新欣然拿过M16，跟他交换位置。

奥迪A6在公路上飞驰，黄嘉新扛着枪，打开副驾驶的车门，愉悦地吹了声口哨：“不愧是老司机。”

也不知道在内涵什么。

只枪战未免太无聊，因此黄嘉新闲不住又起了话头：“但我想知道，为什么你身上没有伤痕啊？”

入行这么多年，就算是顶级杀手，也总不可能一点伤都没留下。可黄嘉新每次做爱的时候，摸到的确确实实都是李汶翰光滑的脊背。

“疤痕修复啊。”李汶翰很嫌弃，“你好low啊，连这个都不知道。”

黄嘉新半个身子挂在外面，一枪爆了那位戴着墨镜的黑衣人的头，男人驾驶的车随之翻车。黄嘉新对自己的丈夫肃然起敬：“你路子这么野的？”

李汶翰用不甚标准的粤语说：“必须的。”

剩下的两辆车冲上来一左一右地夹击，一颗子弹打碎侧方的玻璃，李汶翰松开方向盘往后一仰躲过，奥迪失去控制，朝着左边滑去。

李汶翰及时找回方向盘，把油门踩到底，奥迪呼啸着突出重围，那两辆车相互撞在一起，摩擦出剧烈的火花。

黄嘉新趁机瞄准，打中对方车前的引擎盖，然后冲李汶翰使了个眼色，示意李汶翰掉头。

可惜李汶翰没有接收到他的信号，反而莫名其妙地问：“你冲我抛媚眼干吗，我可是有老公的人。”

“……”黄嘉新无语了一秒，“那么亲爱的李汶翰先生，你的老公希望你可以现在掉头，我们速战速决。直接干掉剩下的那两个。”

李汶翰一只手打方向盘，另一只手又快速从座位底下抽出一把M9，伴随着轮胎与地面摩擦制造的刺耳急刹车声，他和黄嘉新几乎同时开枪。

黄嘉新无奈地问：“你到底在车上藏了几把枪？”

李汶翰勾唇一笑：“你猜。”

后面的两辆车爆开，炸成一朵壮观的火云。

火光烟雾间黄嘉新遗憾地说：“我们真的很没有默契。”

李汶翰回道：“我们也不需要默契。”

解决了追杀的人，黄嘉新这才系上安全带，双手垫在脑后安心地瘫在副驾驶上：“我们是同事啊，我上个星期才加入的U9，说不定以后我们要一起出任务的。”

李汶翰随手打开车载电台，伴随着欢快的斗地主背景乐，缓缓发出疑问：“什么玩意儿，有奶现在招人的标准这么低了？什么妖魔鬼怪都能进U9了？”

“我本来没想进U9的。”黄嘉新不理会他的讽刺，自顾自地说，“上个星期前我一直都是没组织的黑户，这些年都是一个人单打独斗，后来听说业界神话东北虎也在U9，就来追随偶像的脚步了。”

李汶翰换了个频道，不屑地翻白眼：“你以为我会信你的鬼话？”

“好吧，我说实话。”黄嘉新坦白道，“因为夏瀚宇跟我说，进U9能赚大钱……”

李汶翰打断他：“他是不是还跟你说组织会包五险一金，还有福利补贴？”

黄嘉新点点头。

李汶翰冷笑道：“他当初也是这么骗我的。真没想到啊，这么多年过去了，夏瀚宇忽悠人的能力一点没进步。”

奥迪A6拖着自己残破的身躯开进城区，李汶翰停车等红灯，黄嘉新突然凑上来吻他。

这是一个非常普通的吻，温热的唇瓣轻轻擦过肌肤，点到为止，甚至黄嘉新亲吻的只是他的脸颊。但李汶翰却感觉到了一种类似于劫后余生的释然。

哪怕他和黄嘉新都带着伤，身上全是灰，一点也不英俊或体面，然而李汶翰却觉得自己无比爱黄嘉新。

他们刚刚经历了一次死亡，过去的身份、伪造的人生都死去，他们要迎接新生和未来。

“其实我想说……”黄嘉新转过头，路灯把他的眼眸照亮，“红裙子很适合你，要不下次床上我们试试？”

“简直胡扯胡闹！”李汶翰愤怒地一拍方向盘，喇叭在凌晨空荡荡的街道上嘹亮地响起，“离婚！马上离婚！”

前面同样等红灯的那辆保时捷车窗摇下来，一个女人气势汹汹地探出头：“侬要死啦！”

6.

他们当然没有回家。

李汶翰还要回去向组织交差，于是李汶翰把车开去了U9总部大楼。

然而迎接他和黄嘉新的是一片庞大的废墟，那栋独立的、高耸的写字楼坍塌残毁得不像样子，只剩下断壁残垣。

通讯器里只有一片断断续续的杂音，李汶翰这才想起来好像自从他和黄嘉新在对方面前掉马以后李振宁和陈宥维就再也没讲过话。

不久前的玩笑成真，这下总部大楼是真的被炸了，李汶翰惊悚地看着眼前的废墟：“我操！哪个王八蛋把有奶老巢都给炸了？夏瀚宇不得哭死？”

只听得一道低沉的声音幽幽地传来：“我是成熟男人，不会因为这点小事就哭。”

废墟后走出来一个男人，戴一顶鸭舌帽，帽檐压得很低，但李汶翰还是认出来了，这不就是那个杀千刀的：“你居然还活着。”

夏瀚宇说：“你听起来好像不怎么开心。”

人活着好，人活着就能秋后算账，李汶翰简直想回车上拿枪：“你他妈把任务分配给我，还要喊我老公来横插一脚，我们差点死在对方手上！我看你就是故意的。”

“害，我这不是帮你们夫妻俩培养点情趣嘛，你俩不是都没死吗。”夏瀚宇无所谓地摆摆手，“你看，我报应来了，姚国仁那个混蛋，谁能想到他早就在我们这埋了炸弹。”

李汶翰又问：“其他人呢？不会除了我们三个全军覆没了吧？”

夏瀚宇抬了抬眼，不问反答：“李汶翰，你知道现在几点了吗？”

李汶翰看一眼黄嘉新手上的表：“凌晨2点51，怎么了？”

夏瀚宇托着下巴沉思：“据我所知，这个点，陈宥维和何昶希应该在家里做爱。”

空气沉寂了两秒，李汶翰不明所以：“……所以？”

夏瀚宇掰着手指头清点人数：“胡春杨早就搬过去跟他女朋友同居了，管栎昨天潜入YEF搜集情报去了，好像还没通知你。姚明明……”夏瀚宇努力回忆了一下，“姚明明好像在网吧打游戏。至于李振宁——他这会估计在去韩国看演唱会的路上。”

艹，怪不得都不讲话，我这生死未卜，你们两个还有心思做爱和追星。李汶翰在心里控诉了一下这两个搭档的无情无义，总算明白了：“所以姚国仁这是扑了个空啊，谁都没事，真没意思。”

夏瀚宇面无表情：“怎么是谁都没事呢，知道这栋楼多贵吗？我当初花了好大价钱买的。”

黄嘉新幸灾乐祸：“谁叫你要捉弄我们两个，活该。”

“行了，报酬税后打到我账上。”李汶翰打了个哈欠，挥了挥手告别，“时候不早了我先回家睡觉了。”

黄嘉新追上去，怀疑人生：“？姚先生明明是我杀的吧。”

李汶翰轻飘飘地看他一眼，笑得温和：“但是这是我们夫夫共同财产呀。”

黄嘉新乖乖闭嘴认怂。

回到家李汶翰拿了衣服直奔浴室。折腾了一晚上他确实有点困了，只想快点洗完澡然后上床睡觉——单纯的睡觉，没有附加活塞运动的那种。

然而李汶翰澡洗到一半，浴室的门被悄无声息地打开了，温热的身体从后背贴了上来，把他整个人圈在怀里。

熟悉的一只手在他的胸前轻柔地抚摸，另一只手沿着光滑的皮肤一路往下，李汶翰半睁着眼，又好气又好笑：“几点了你不困啊？”

黄嘉新吻着他的后颈，显然精神饱满：“我们做杀手的就是要拿的住枪！熬的起夜！硬件条件棒，技术好，耐力强！”

“我有理由相信你在开车。”李汶翰及时抓住已经来到关键部位的那只手。

黄嘉新眨了眨眼，一派天真无邪的无辜模样：“我不开车，我没有驾照。”

他的语气有点委屈，像一只大型犬可怜兮兮地趴在自己背后，轻轻地舔舐自己后颈上的一小块皮肤，讨好意味明显。

李汶翰的心一下子软下来。

做杀手，心软和动心一样是大忌，但黄嘉新就是能让他一次又一次地破戒。

那只手总算如愿以偿地握住了李汶翰的阴茎，缓慢地揉搓挑逗，李汶翰懒得动弹，放任黄嘉新把自己压在墙上。

后穴被微凉的手指探入，如黄嘉新所说，他的技术一直不错，李汶翰被弄得舒服，迷迷糊糊地想，这好像是他们结婚以来第一次在浴室做。

在黄嘉新的引导下，李汶翰逐渐也进入了状态，身体软得不行，黄嘉新捞住他，屈起膝盖抵着墙壁作支撑。

黄嘉新硬挺炙热的部位抵在李汶翰的股缝处，下一秒就能轻松推开臀肉插进去。

然后黄嘉新碰到了墙砖的倒数第五格。

浴室角落的墙壁塌下去一块，随即移动出一个托盘，上面放着的黑色匣子跳出来，盖子自动推开，里面罗列着一排整整齐齐的枪。

黄嘉新：“……”

“不好意思，忘记说了，我在这里搞了个机关以备不时之需。”李汶翰挣开黄嘉新环着自己的手臂，走到托盘前挑了一把格洛克，不紧不慢地上膛：“我们也该算算账了吧。”

黄嘉新看着眼底慢慢升起杀气的李汶翰，背后一凉：“……报酬不是税后打到你账上了吗？”

李汶翰扯过挂着的浴袍穿上，系好腰带：“那你抢我摇摇乐单子的事呢？”

“啊？”黄嘉新挠挠头，很是迷茫。

“摇摇乐那个S级的单子，去泰国的，我摇摇乐id小柴旺旺。”李汶翰越说越觉得不对劲，“等会，我算是明白了，你之前说要去出差，其实就是去杀人啊？我说怎么这么巧，你正好去泰国出差。”

黄嘉新扁了扁嘴，心虚地低头扣手：“生活所迫嘛，我这不是要养家糊口吗……”

子弹踩着他的尾音从耳边呼啸而过，击碎身后一块可怜的墙砖。

“你真开枪啊！”黄嘉新震惊地瞪圆了眼睛，大叫着为自己伸冤，“虽然我骗了你……但是你也骗了我啊！我们扯平了。”

李汶翰不说话，继续瞄准他砰砰砰地开枪。

黄嘉新侧身弯腰，躲开子弹，两步走上去抓住李汶翰的手腕，无奈地把李汶翰拥进怀里。

“你别闹了，等下邻居该报警了。”黄嘉新放轻了声音，软言软语地哄道，“以后我不骗你了。”

李汶翰狠狠地咬了一口他的肩膀。

7.

一座废墟前，两个年轻人并肩蹲在其中一块石头上吃泡面，场面十分辛酸，宛如两个被无良老板拖欠工资的农民工，仔细一听他们的对话就更像了——

吃香菇炖鸡面的那个说：“这个月奖金什么时候发啊？我都干满一个月了。”

吃酸汤肥牛面的那个回道：“不知道，夏瀚宇忙着买楼呢。”

黄嘉新喝一口泡面汤：“不是说开会吗？怎么除了我们两个没一个人来了？”

李汶翰看一眼U9的微信群：“哦，我才看到消息。李振宁睡过头了，现在还在打底扑粉。姚明明和胡春杨一起研究摇摇乐的程序呢，一时半会是过不来了。管栎好像被YEF的谁缠上了，这几天都在抱怨。夏瀚宇还在看楼，这是他今天看的第7栋楼了。陈宥维和何昶希那两个不用想了必然在约会……”

黄嘉新凑过来看他手机屏幕，很好奇：“这是你们的内部群吗？为什么不拉我进去啊？”

“拉你进去不就多一个人抢红包了吗。”李汶翰锁了手机塞回口袋里，喝完泡面汤，腻腻乎乎地亲了一下黄嘉新的脸，“乖。”

这样一个吻就轻轻松松把黄嘉新哄好了，黄嘉新瞬间就不计较进群和红包的事了。

李汶翰拿着吃完的泡面桶在垃圾桶前站定，嘴里念念有词：“猪不能吃的是干垃圾……”

“李汶翰你是不是趁机把油水都擦我脸上！”黄嘉新终于反应过来了，恼怒地朝他跑来。

李汶翰当然不会坐以待毙，他果断扔了泡面桶就跑，边跑边转身做鬼脸：“有本事你来抓我啊！黄嘉新，跑得慢，追不到，略略略！”

他们两个人的实力其实没差多少，要是真的交起手来估计也是平局。但论跑步速度，黄嘉新还是略逊一筹。

因此黄嘉新只能始终差一小段距离地追在李汶翰身后，气急败坏地喊：“李汶翰你别跑！”

李汶翰笑着说：“你让我别跑我就别跑，那我岂不是很没有面子？”

黄嘉新：“那你跑啊！”

李汶翰：“OK，听你的。”

然后跑得更快了。

黄嘉新：“……”

黄嘉新当即决定要买一台跑步机放在家里。

但跑步机后来并没有发挥它真正的作用，而是被黄嘉新开发了新的用处，隔三差五和李汶翰上演跑步机play.avi。

李汶翰没过多久就发现老公是杀手并不是一件坏事。最起码他可以随便接摇摇乐那些没什么技术含量的单子，然后通通扔给黄嘉新去做。

比如给经常家暴的父亲投毒，比如帮富太太给出轨的丈夫制造意外，还比如——

黄嘉新目瞪口呆地拿着一叠试卷过来：“摇摇乐上怎么还会有帮高中生代写数学作业这种单子啊？”

李汶翰快乐地啃着苹果看着综艺：“哦，胡春杨说总是打打杀杀的不太好，所以摇摇乐系统升级了以后，增加了很多人性化的业务。写数学作业算什么，上次我还看到有招假男朋友回家应付家长的呢，李振宁还接了这个单子你说逗不逗。”

黄嘉新无语地摊底牌：“可是我数学很差的，我高考数学才七十二分。”

“所以这不是让你锻炼锻炼嘛。”李汶翰展示一个露出八颗大白牙的笑，“加油啊黄小新，多考一分，干掉千人！”

有的时候黄嘉新惹李汶翰生气了，李汶翰就会嘲笑黄嘉新的摇摇乐id：“小熊软糖，来，让哥尝一口你是不是甜的，是不是软的。”

一般黄嘉新都会让他知道男人最硬的地方是哪里。

再后来李汶翰申请了年假，在家里的小院子里放一张摇椅，提前感受养老生活，天天躺在上面享受日光浴，并在旁边立起了一块小牌子，上书：只要心中有海，哪里都是马尔代夫。

而黄嘉新就比较惨了，他远赴南非，跑去赞比亚协助警方抓一个跨境毒枭。

出发那天李汶翰把自己精挑细选的领带亲手给黄嘉新打好：“你可千万别死了，下个月我们结婚一周年，我还等着你的周年礼物呢。”

他们吻别，接下来几周李汶翰为了周年苦练厨艺，在黄嘉新任务完成平安到家的时候总算勉强做了一桌丰盛的晚餐。

黄嘉新也不负他望，捧九十九朵玫瑰，跟他说酸掉牙的老套情话：“你就是我的第一百枝玫瑰。”

更俗套的是，李汶翰抱过那一大捧玫瑰，会看到里面躺着一把车钥匙。

李汶翰开了一瓶红酒，喝到七八分醉，然后和黄嘉新一起洗澡，再做爱。

李汶翰偶尔觉得，做一个普通人，过这样平平淡淡的生活也挺好。

但更多时候他会觉得，和黄嘉新一起大杀四方才是最痛快的事。 

END

彩蛋：  
U9总部大楼被炸的第二天，在网吧通宵打完游戏的姚明明和从韩国追完星回来的李振宁一起跟李汶翰斗地主。  
李汶翰出一张3：“你们是不是早就知道黄嘉新的真实身份？”  
姚明明出一张4：“也就上个星期吧，上个星期我查到他有点不对劲……”  
李振宁出一张5：“有句港句，我们早就涛过了啊，嘉羿就是你老公啊。”  
李汶翰出一张6：“说谎也要讲基本法吧，什么时候我怎么不知道？”  
姚明明出一张9：“上个星期在工作群里。”  
李汶翰：“……”他屏蔽工作群八百年了。  
“所以你说要操嘉羿全家的时候我才说你牛逼。”李振宁出一张2，补充道，“毕竟严格意义上来说他全家也包括你。”  
李汶翰出一张小王：“意思是只有我不知道？”  
姚明明不要，李振宁接着出一张大王：“不，陈宥维也不知道。他嫌我们吵，早退群了，毕竟何昶希在群里就够了。”  
李汶翰不得不拿出手机取消工作群的屏蔽，但他在消息栏找了半天没找到群聊窗口：“我们群叫什么来着？”  
姚明明说：“U9工作群……哦不对，改名了，现在叫‘黄嘎森雷门憨三年抱俩’。”  
李汶翰不干了：“凭什么他的名字在我前面啊！”  
李振宁体贴地一笑：“你俩谁在上面谁在前面。”


End file.
